falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapper Town
While nothing more than a myth and bedtime story in the (relative) warmth and comfort of The Peg, Trapper Town is a dark reality to the scavengers that live in the ruins. While those who pass it's gate never return it has been noted that misformed individuals will later roam with the clothes of the missing. History Trapper Town has it's origins in the original group of scavengers that entered the ruins of Winnipeg in 2173. When raiders attacked their campsite in 2193, four would escape deep into the heart of the city. Evading death but not possessing any food or valuables, things quickly turned desperate. They would try to hunt and trap the local vermin, but couldn't move too far from their shelter, fearing they would encounter the raiders that chased them there. They would have some luck snagging Jackalope and Rad-roach, but by the time winter came, they were practically starving. Crazed by hunger after a week, one of the group, Whipple, attacked and killed another, before starting to eat them. The other half of the group would discover this scene aghast. They were livid at first, but the sight of fresh meat no matter how gruesome would prove too strong to resist and they would join Whipple in his macabre feast. They realized this was their likeliest way to survive the winter, as well as get revenge on the raiders. They would hunt and trap a new prey after this, making sure they always went after individuals. The cannibals would last the next ten years like this, until in 2202 the raiders failed to return, having been destroyed by a rival group outside of the ruins. The trappers were now free to roam the city, but grew concerned about the lack of their preferred protein source. They were blessed in August of that year, when the remains of a caravan entered the city, evidently fleeing the wild creatures that attacked it. The cannibals presented themselves as gracious hosts to the merchants, who initially planned to only stay a few days. They would find themselves prisoners however, with the women repeatedly raped and the men eaten one-by-one. After a few weeks of this the women showed their pregnancies and the men were dead, the cannibals having regained their lost weight. To house their prizes, the three men would relocate to a block deep in the ruins, locking the women in an apartment basement. This would mark the founding of Trapper Town, which would come to be a folk-tale to most outsiders. The women gave birth in early 2203 and were quickly reinpregnanted, while the trappers did their best to find 'long pig.' As their children grew up they would learn how to hunt & trap, and the girls told they would mate with their brothers. By the time The Hellfires relocated the town the second generation of Trappers would aid their fathers in the hunt, with women being a prize capture. by 2247 there would be a fourth generation of Trappers who showed clear signs of inbreeding, but were benefiting greatly from the civil war of Yarbor Gurns. Their population would peak at 91 shortly after the end of the war in 2252, but a bout of Weeping Flu during winter would weaken and kill almost half of the cannibals. Despite this, the town currently posses a stable population of 46 and eats three people a week on average, with some of the least mutated members living in The Peg and luring unwary scavers to their relatives. Layout Trapper Town occupies two city blocks deep in the ruins of Winnipeg, with debris walls all around for both camouflage and protection. There are several homes and the processing center in the walls, as well as a tavern, which refills it's stock from it's prey and the odd shipment from one of the brothers. Economy Trapper Town has to currencies; food and shinies. Extra food is traded for shinies, and shinies are traded for other shinies, which then are traded for extra food. Government Trapper Town is lead by the Elders, the oldest three members of the original bloodlines. However after almost a century of inbreeding this distinction is blurry at best, so most adult males have at least some say in decisions. Women are considerably worse off, being at best 'house-women' and at worst breeders. Category:Manitoba Category:Communities Category:Raiders